Scar
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Mistaken for being a prostitute, Kuroko was captured by one of Akashi's crew and was forced to serve the captain. Thing is, he isn't exactly complaining. Rated M (AkaKuro Pirates!AU)


MY FINALS IS FAHKING OVEEEEEEEEERRRR

CHEMISTRY WAS THE LAST PAPER BUT WHEN WE CAME OUT OF THE HALL, EVERYONE JUST... quietly packed their stuff and left cuz that paper was so hard and difficult, 3 hours wasn't enough, and when the head invigilator announced the final 15-minute count, I saw half the hall panicking and scratching their heads so yeah let's not talk about it.

ANYWAY this is one of my stories in my previous tumblr account which was deleted without my consent so I thought EVERYTHING was gone but then I found this in my old laptop and just hngh-

ENJOY THIS NOT-NEW BUT AWESOME COMEBACK AKAKURO PIRATES AU!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Captive<strong>

Pirates.

Just the word itself could send goosebumps and spine-tingling effects on normal people. Those that live near ports or near the edges of the sea would know how cruel and destructive they were. Everywhere they went, they robbed, killed and did pretty much anything they wanted. There were no authorities whatsoever that could bring them down. Whenever a pirate ship docked at shore, the villagers would hide in their houses and those that had stores would just leave them open. The pirates were humans too and most would just steal and leave.

The deadliest pirate ship was the unsinkable Teiko. Anyone in their right mind would steer clear from the ship's path. They held record for being the most notorious of the deadly pirate bunch especially the captain of the ship. The captain who had scarlet red hair and heterochromia eyes that could pierce someone in such a deadly manner and would sink to their knees.

One day, they raided a town deep in the forest. The town was known as the 'Red District' of the jungle. Pirates being pirates decided to bring back a couple of snacks for the journey. It was not unusual for them to pick random women and screw them on the ship. They would later dump them on the next stop for more fresh ones. It was a normal process and the people knew. That was why they were scared. Parents were scared for their daughters, brothers scared for their sisters and friends scared for each other. But as much as any of them begged, if you were chosen, you were likely to never see your family again.

Love? Funny thing, it never happens. Not for anyone who was kidnapped. Pirates may sound cool to certain people. Hell, some would even want to join in but there was nothing merciful about a pirate. Everyone knew that too.

* * *

><p>"Hey blondie where's boss?" asked Aomine as he jumped onto the deck.<p>

Kise scowled at Aomine as he adjusted the sail, "Do I look like I give a shit about where he is?"

"Oops. That time of the month again huh? I'll just go ask doc or something…" Aomine quickly scurried away to avoid Kise's wrath. Kid been having a tough day. No one likes the 'Sail Duty'. All those knots were confusing. The only one good at it was their cook unfortunately, so they had to take turns. Usually their captain would be in charge of deciding it.

Aomine spotted green hair even through the white bandanna on the south side of the ship and rushed to the man, "Doc!"

The green head asked without turning his head, "What is it Aomine?"

"How'd you know it was me?" questioned the pirate, currently standing behind Midorima, the green head.

"Does anyone else in this whole world calls me by that name except you?"

"Oh ok. Anyway, you know how boss sent my team to the forest and all? We kinda caught some great catches-"

"Not interested." Midorima said as he looked at Aomine.

"No no wait, you're not listening. We caught one for boss. Young, slender-"

Midorima sighed, "You know how much he hates female sluts. They get on his nerve and none of them last longer than 5 minut-"

"It's not a slut." Aomine sternly pointed out, "And it's no female either."

Midorima studied Aomine's face, "You're not lying."

"No, and he bites." The blue head lifted his right arm and pulled down his sleeve to reveal fresh bite marks, "He bites _hard_."

The green head's eyes seemed calculated, "Interesting. Send him into the room. I'll notify Akashi of your gift. This better turn out better than the last one you sent him."

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou was the captain of the notorious crew and ship. He was in charge of everything and usually followed his crew to choose supplies. When the red head stepped on board, everyone would give a slight bow to show respect. Akashi was tired and wanted to retreat to his room for the day. When Midorima told him of Aomine's gift, he literally told his second-in-command to send the commoner back. He was in no mood to deal with sex. Midorima only nodded in silence and followed the red head into his room to retrieve the 'gift'.<p>

They both entered the room but the 'gift' was not there. Midorima looked puzzled, "I could've sworn I told Aomine to leave him in here."

Akashi shrugged as he walked further in to untangle his boots, "Maybe he escaped. Good ridda-"

"Akashi!"

Something or someone lunged from underneath Akashi's table with a dagger in hand and immediately lunged towards the red head. Thanks to Midorima's quick reflex, Akashi only received a small scratch from the daggers tip. The green head had swiftly deflected the weapon and held down the man that dare try to assault the captain. Taking a closer look, Midorima noticed that it was just a teenager. Aomine definitely did not joked about the 'young' part.

"I'll get rid of him right now."

"No need." said Akashi casually.

"What? But you said-"

"I know what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now Shintarou. Or do you have a problem with my sudden change in decision?"

"Not at all." responded the green head quickly.

Akashi kneeled and stared down into defiant blue eyes, "Such heat in those beautiful orbs. Chain him to my bed."

The captain stood up and slowly took off his coat. Midorima didn't hesitate to shout, "KISE!"

The blond quickly appeared at the door, "WHAT?!"

"Call Haizaki. Tell him to bring the shackles, chains and branding iron."

Kise rolled his eyes, "Ok, no need to shout my name like someone's dying on my accountorsomething.." he trailed off as he disappeared.

Akashi quirked his eyebrow, "He really hates 'Sail Duty' doesn't he?"

Soon enough, a grey haired man comes in with the required objects. Midorima pulled the teen up by the arms and shoved him onto Akashi's bed. They quickly chained him after taking off his white shirt to avoid mishaps but the teen was surprisingly reluctant to fight back. Haizaki went to heat up the iron at the fireplace but was stopped by his captain, "Brand him tomorrow morning. I want to mark him first."

Haizaki smirked before leaving the room with Midorima behind him. The green head looked worriedly at the teen before closing the door behind him. Akashi sat down on the edge of his bed, bending over to untie his boots. All the while the teen was staring at the red head, eyes glaring holes into the captain's back. Akashi calmly took off his right boot, then his left, "Staring at me won't change your fate."

The teen kept quiet.

Akashi turned and took in his captive's features. Pale hands were shackled to the bedpost over his head. The teen's hair matched his eyes, baby blue yet a strong shade. His body was passable and evenly toned with the same pale shade as his hands. The red head noticed how harder the glare became after he was caught staring too long at his meal. The captain smirked as he stood and took off his undershirt, revealing his muscled chest. He didn't hesitate to climb his bed, looming over the teen.

Akashi connected their lips, taking the other completely by surprise. Not surprisingly, the red head had to immediately part, as he tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood. The smirk never left his face, "Never liked those who fully surrendered to me."

The teen spitted on his cheek. Akashi was still smiling. His hand reached down and pulled his captive's pants all the way off. Akashi hummed thoughtfully at the teen's flaccid cock. He watched as the teen's chest rose up and down in panic. But his favorite reaction was when it was his turn to take off his lower garment. Oh how he loved how wide the teen's eyes became. It only raised his lust to break the boy more. He had been sporting a hard on ever since Midorima held the teen down on the ground.

Akashi grabbed the teen's head by his hair and pulled harshly, "You asked for this kind of treatment, so suck it up."

"Go to hell."

Akashi chuckled darkly, "I'll show you hell."

Without any sort of preparation, the red head lifted up the teen's legs by the knees and thrust his cock in one swift movement. It had hurt a little for him due to the friction but he couldn't say the same for the teen. That one move caused the captive to arch his back and his head to be thrown back with an ear-piercing scream. He pulled on the chains as his hands curled into fists, his body trying to move backwards, away from the excruciating pain of raw penetration. Akashi breathed in and out, waiting for the inner walls to adjust to his size. The teen had resulted into panting harshly as fresh tears fell rolled down his face.

"Crying already?"

Again with the heated glare. Akashi would never get sick of it. He started thrusting shallowly, observing how the teen's eyes started to glaze. Akashi rolled his hips and harshly ram inside. Instead of screaming again, the teen simply tugged the chains, lowering his arms to cover what little of his face that he could. It was an interesting reaction, enough for the captain to repeat the motion. That was when he saw it. The teen was biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes shut. Accompanied with a twitch from his previously limp cock.

"Ho~?"

Akashi grabbed the teen's waist hard enough to leave bruises. He levered himself steady and pulled in the captive's body to meet every forceful thrust. The teen's body curled beautifully, helplessly trying to stop the pleasure he was feeling from having his prostate stimulated. The sound of the chains proved how much the teen was fighting back whatever he was feeling but his body couldn't lie. Not with the way his cock was hardening and dripping precum on his stomach. Even his toes curled inwards, ecstasy blinding him to the point of no return. Akashi took the opportunity to grab the aching organ of his victim and pump it agonizingly, pulling the teen away from orgasm.

His thrusts grew frantic, easing penetration by using the blood of the teen's slightly torn anus. It must've triggered some degree of pain because the normal whimpers and groans turned into full coherent words and screams, "Stop! Ahhh! AHHH! NO!"

"If you need a name to scream, why not scream my name? I know you heard it."

Right after receiving the order, the teen kept his mouth shut. It was getting on Akashi's nerve how stubborn the teen could be. His hand constricted his victim's cock painfully causing a choked gasp to escape those lips. The red head sternly urged, "Say it."

With continuous hard thrusts, hitting deadly on the teen's prostate, he screamed Akashi's name over and over again. The boy was breaking and reaching his limit. The red head wasn't done yet though. His hand travelled lower from the cock to cup the teen's balls, rolling them gently in his hands, "Yours?"

When the teen didn't answer, Akashi took turns squeezing the teen's balls, torturing the captive effectively. The teen's voice sounded broken after a short screaming session but the captain managed to catch a weak, "..K-Kuroko…"

"First name?" Akashi asked persistently.

Kuroko's eyes started becoming hazy from everything and he didn't catch Akashi's question. He simply focused on breathing. Even that became impossible when he felt his foreskin being toyed with. Immediately he screamed out incoherent words. His throat hurt, his hands hurt, his legs hurt, everything, everything hurts. He could only see a silhouette of Akashi and the man was angry. Kuroko finally caught something he said, "Answer me!"

Kuroko panted out in slight confusion, "I…I…didn't hear…"

There was somewhat a guilty face on Akashi. Of course the red head felt a little guilty. He questioned Kuroko when the teen couldn't even hear properly. Akashi sighed and pushed Kuroko's knees further upwards towards the teen's chest, leaving the hard cock alone for once. The captain seductively whispered into the teen's right ear, "Your first name, Kuroko."

"T-Tetsu..ya…" replied Kuroko weakly yet quickly. He'd rather get everything over and done with. The thrusts continued until Kuroko swore he couldn't feel his ass anymore. He felt Akashi cum inside him, mixing his cum and the teen's blood together. What Kuroko didn't expect was Akashi pulling his cock out and to back away from his captive's body. Kuroko thought the worse was over but then he felt the devilish hand wrapping itself around his hard on again. The teen looked down and met determined eyes.

Akashi licked long and slow from the bottom to the very top. He loved the humiliated look in Kuroko's eyes as he started sucking the pulsating organ at random places. The rest of Akashi's limbs, rendering Kuroko helpless to do anything, held down the teen's legs. When the red head started sucking the tip, Kuroko cried out in anguish as the chains reverberated. There was no way out. Akashi was in complete control and he wanted to be the one to send Kuroko to the edge and take that last strand of dignity the teen had left. Akashi took Kuroko's dick all the way into his mouth, humming lightly but it wasn't enough. In the end, the red head succeeded after he started proding his tongue into the teen's urethra. The teen had excellent self-control though he came with a choked cry and passed out soon after.

The captain flicked his hair back and stood up from his bed feeling refreshed. He wasn't done yet. There were still hours before morning and he was going to use it wisely.

Kuroko hardly slept. Sure he had passed out but Akashi ruthlessly scissored his fingers into Kuroko's anus and sucked his cock back to life. It continued. The torturous sexual assault never seemed to end for hours and hours to come. Kuroko would pass out but Akashi would just bring him down to hell again. The painful jabs from Akashi's cock started becoming bearable after their third session when Kuroko could actually numb out the pain. His throat burned from all the screaming but the devil could always tear more and more screams from him. His hands were sore and aching as were his whole body. He couldn't act like a doll because that had infuriated Akashi.

Kuroko endured wonderfully in Akashi's opinion. The teen didn't have much stamina but he managed to kick it up and running every time Akashi brought him back to life. It was somewhere during the sixth session when Akashi heard Kuroko plead him for the first time throughout the whole night.

The teen's legs had given out on Akashi's shoulders, his hands hanging limply by the restraint of the chained shackles and his eyes that were burning with hatred and humiliation had nothing left in them. The red head could only hear Kuroko softly saying, "..Akashi…please…stop…no more…please…can't…can't…"

Kuroko was broken for the night. Akashi didn't hesitate to pull out from the teen that didn't even wince during the process. Kuroko looked raw and well fucked; his swollen anus twitching, his cock limp but still dripping precum, his face tear-strickened and hollow. The red head released the shackles, watching Kuroko lay almost lifeless on his bed. The captain climbed over the teen's body and cupped his face, connecting their lips for the second time that night. If Kuroko was in his right mind, he would've bitten the tongue that dared probe into his mouth but after all the harsh treatment he had been through, he really appreciated the kind and warm gesture. So, he shyly kissed Akashi back much to both of their surprise.

Akashi parted their lips, "All you had to do was beg, Tetsuya."

Those words never made it to Kuroko as the teen blacked out, completely exhausted from the endless sex he was forced into. He was going to sleep until morning. Akashi however still looked the same since before they started. The red head stood up from the bed and cleaned up what he could. Cleaning off dried cum was the last thing he wanted to do. After covering Kuroko up with a blanket, Akashi went outside to check up on his crew. It was close to dusk.

* * *

><p>Kuroko dreamt. He was in his family's library, surrounded by books on wooden shelves. That was his haven. He sits down to read a book about a traveling ship. The moment he reached the part about pirates, his dream deteriorated and all he could hear were Akashi's angry orders.<p>

Kuroko woke up in cold sweat with a very sudden jolt. He was breathing hard and his heart was thundering in his chest. Kuroko slowly sat up and tried calming himself. His body was throbbing everywhere. It took awhile for him to be able to take in his surroundings and remembering where he was.

"Akashi…" he whispered the pirate's name. His spine tingled with fear and his body quivered. If Akashi repeated the same act as the previous night, Kuroko feared he might actually lose his mind. He had to forget about it somehow and find a way to escape from the ship. The teen slowly got off the bed, pulling the thin blanket with him to cover himself. He crept quietly to the table across the room where a window was wide open for him to smell the ocean. Jumping out while the ship was moving was a death wish. But even that sounded better than being the captain's fuck toy. While Kuroko was contemplating, he saw some hardcover books on one of the shelves near the table.

Reluctantly, he picked one out of curiosity. It was an interesting story about a sailor who got lost at sea. Kuroko was so intrigued, he had completely forgotten about escaping. Slowly he sat down on the floor and read the book. Reading calmed him and the story was a great distraction from the aching pain of his body.

All of a sudden the door burst open, shocking Kuroko and forcing him to droo the book. It was the grey-haired man from the previous day. He smiled creepily at Kuroko before running up to him. Kuroko didn't get the chance to even stand up before the man grabbed him and tangled the blanket around his arms. He effectively pinned Kuroko onto the table on his stomach and impaled a sharp dagger in between Kuroko's hands through the bundled cloth-shackles.

"Oh.. I missed your hands.. Oh well."

Kuroko tried to struggle out of his bonds but the man did quite a number with the blanket and his feet barely touched the floor. The teen didn't notice what the man was doing behind him or what he was holding up until Kuroko felt a sharp pain on his skin. The hot iron hissed as it was pressed onto the middle of his back, right above his tailbone. At first there was no sound. Next, came the unadulterated scream that tore through Kuroko's lips, tears of pain cascading down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Midorima sighed, "You went on for hours. Could you please learn some self control?"<p>

"Daiki picked him up from a brothel, he should be used to it already."

The green head shook his head and took out a container from his coat, "You tore him didn't you? That first scream didn't sound very pleasurable."

Akashi took the medicine from his right hand man. It would be bad if the teen got infected and died. They were out with the navigator, Takao Kazunari at the wheel when the whole ship was silenced by a familiar scream. The crew looked up to their captain who was not with the captive thus everyone questioned who was with the teen in the captain's room. Akashi literally jumped from the poop deck and burst the door open. There were only desperate whimpers and choked sobs. When the captain saw Haizaki, the man merely shrugged with the branding iron still in his hand, "You said to brand him in the morning."

With venom in his words, Akashi spoke, "Get out."

Haizaki lifted his hands in surrender, "Sorry! Didn't know this one was such a girl."

"Shougo, get the fuck out of here."

Without another remark, the grey haired man left but not before smirking at Kuroko's broken form over the table. Akashi shut the door after the man left and slowly walked up to Kuroko. Midorima came in shortly after Haizaki left, "What's the damage?"

"See for yourself."

The green head walked towards Kuroko and assessed the burn on his back. He sighed as he took out some white cloth and a few bottles from his pants, "I'll treat him. It's going to be painful. Do you know him well enough to talk through with him?"

"You seriously want me to talk him through the pain?"

"Better than forcing him to tear off his vocal chords don't you think?"

Akashi sighed, "Fine. Keep the dagger impaled. It might actually do him good to not move around."

The red head sat on the table and looked at Kuroko's face. The teen looked more exhausted than he should be. Akashi also took notice of the only book that had travelled from the shelf to the ground, "You read?"

No response.

"Tetsuya."

At hearing his name, Kuroko's half-lidded eyes looked to his left where Akashi was. The captain repeated his question, "Do you read?"

"…yes.."

"Surprising with someone of your status. Where did you learn how to read?"

"Family owned…town library…used to re- AHHH!"

Midorima tried to be as quick as possible but treating a branding mark was no fast task, "Keep distracting him!"

Kuroko was pulling on the sheets, gritting his teeth and just trying to pull away from everything. Akashi's voice managed to pull him back to reality though, "What do you mean your family 'owned' the library? Were you not sold?"

Kuroko tried grasping the question but he still couldn't understand, "Sold…?"

Akashi scrunched his eyebrows. Before he could ask more questions, Kuroko started screaming again, struggling futilely as Midorima applied some ointment on his back before quickly gauzing him up. It was a few moments of absolute silence before Kuroko's body simply stilled. Akashi grabbed him by his hair, "When was the first time you bed someone?"

Kuroko's eyes looked lifelessly back into Akashi's, "…-ou were..my…first…" And then, the teen passed out again. Midorima could feel the anger radiating from his captain as the red head jumped off the table and stormed out. Midorima removed the knife and carried Kuroko from the table and onto the bed. The teen was so light.

The green head could hear the commotion outside.

* * *

><p>Aomine was lunged by Akashi's sword. The pirate immediately lifted his hands up, "Woah woah! Boss, what the hell?!"<p>

"You picked a virgin from town?!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Akashi may be a pirate but he hated defiling virgins more than anything. Aomine too looked shocked, "No, he was…at the brothel. We wanted to take..this pink haired girl but he bit me and…told me to take him instead…"

Akashi knew his crew wasn't lying, "What was he wearing?"

"The same clothes I brought him here with."

"And what were the other male prostitutes wearing?"

When Aomine did not talk back, it was settled. They had confused Kuroko as a prostitute when he clearly wasn't. Akashi groaned out loud. He turned to Takao, "Take us back. Send him home."

Quickly everyone started talking. It wasn't a wise decision especially for Kuroko himself. Not only had he been forced to lose his virginity in the worse possible way but a pirate crew also branded him. There was nowhere in the world where he would be treated normally since everyone would know whom he belonged to. Takao came down from the poop deck, "No can do cap'n. You know the rules. Brandin' on the back, no go backs."

Midorima intervened, "He's right. Besides, he's receiving the treatment well."

Everyone gasped when they saw the green head, standing outside the captain's room with the edge of a sharp sword threatening to slice his neck. Behind him was Kuroko, standing defiantly with the thin blanket tied around his waist and hand grasping the sword.

Aomine whistled, "Wowie…"

Akashi stood in front of the two, "Tetsuya, put the sword down."

Kuroko pulled the sword swiftly, grazing the green head's neck dangerously. The teen kicked Midorima away and approached Akashi instead, "You branded me asshole. Do you seriously think you can send me back home? You literally stripped any right I had to escape this hellhole. So, here I am, sword in hand and in your face."

Akashi couldn't help but smile at the sudden change in attitude but he played along, "Shall I do the honor of welcoming you on my ship?"

Kuroko's poker face was intriuging everyone, "I'll do it myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Latest member of Captain Akashi's motley crew."

Aomine laughed, "Man, if you were this bold yesterday, I would've totally have a bite of your ass before I gave you away!"

Kuroko nodded, "I get really bitchy when my temperature's high."

That had Kise asking, "Wait what?"

Akashi chuckled, "Why did you think Shintarou didn't fight back?"

Aomine held his hands up, "Wait hold up. That brat over there is having a fever so high; he literally turned into a badass motherfucker? Seriously? How is that possible?!"

Kuroko's breathing hitched and he started panting harshly. He dropped the sword and swayed a little. Akashi took notice and immediately stepped forward to catch Kuroko's body. The teen wasn't lying. His body was scorching hot. Kuroko's eyes closed and his body released any and all pressure. Midorima helped Akashi to carry the teen into the room, "Sorry, the meds were a little too much for him to handle."

"Well he's stronger than he looks."

"Stronger? Akashi he nearly killed me. He's more delusional than he looks."

Akashi kissed Kuroko's head, "Problem~?"

"Why did you have to choose such a difficult pet?"

The red-haired captain smirked triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'M UPDATING EVERYTHING SOON GUYS SO LOOK OUT MUAHAHAHAHA


End file.
